We Are Aquila
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: The story takes place somewhere between hawk song and snake charm. Its an introduction of a new people. A legendary people, whom even the falcons fear
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Aquila**

_Chapter 1_

A vicious hunting cry cut through the air above. It was no sound a hawk, or falcon could create. Danica, and her new Alistair looked up to see a huge winged shape circling them from above, the bright sun created a silhouette that reflected it onto the plaza, making it look twice the size. Suddenly the wings folded and the shape plummeted to the earth, spreading open just in time for a young woman to delicately step, bare foot, on to the stone. Zane pushed Danica behind him in an attempt to protect her. Standing before them was a creature neither had seen, only heard about in legends, fairy tales. She had long dark brown hair that stopped just past her shoulders. A few long dark feathers could be seen in the silky sheen of the strands. She was a golden tan with the most piercing yellow eyes any of them had seen.

"Who are you?" Danica finally managed to speak, but Zane was still busy taking in the figure. She wore tunic of sorts. It was short, and had one strap wrapping around her shoulder. Attached to it, a half red cape hung loosely from it. Her skin was flawless and she wore no shoes, instead elegant black tattoos snaked up her calf, around her upper arm and down her neck. She had an air of power and strength that surrounded her. The girl had caught Zane's eye and she tilted her head slightly, but sharply, like that of a bird. Her eyes bore into him, and his gaze seemed to have no effect on her, instead, he was being lost. While still holding Zane prisoner, she responded to Danica.

"We are Aquila." The sound startled them both. Sharp, yet strong, but it held smooth tones as well. It was majestic and powerful; everything about her seemed to scream that. Zane finally managed to pull himself from her gaze, thanks to the startle she gave him.

"What do we attribute the honor of the Eagles being in our presence?" He asked, gripping his Naga's hand tightly. Danica almost fainted. Hearing the word out loud was too much. She wasn't even sure Eagles existed, thanks to the extravagant stories that followed them. Shifting herself, the mysterious female glanced around the open area, no one seemed to be in sight, but she could feel their eyes on her. With expert sight, she spotted darting movements here and there.

"The Aquila wished to see if the rumors of serpents and hawks were true." She replied not looking at them. Her voice not as sharp this time. In fact, it had softened a lot, and yet it still seemed to degrade them. Zane relaxed his grip, but he was still on guard. It was not like the Eagles to just stop by. In the stories, it was said they could only be aroused if there was extreme danger for not just one people, but many.

"Does the Aquila before us have a name?" Danica asked, noticing the girl kept referring to her people was a whole. Suddenly those yellow eyes snapped onto Danica and she stumbled back into Zane's arms. He grasped her, and shot an angry glance to the girl. He knew it wasn't wise to anger the Eagles, they were more powerful than any other creature, he was happy they kept to themselves, but if the dared to hurt Danica; he would gladly die insulting them. But she seemed not to even notice his glare.

"Nam'atakash" She replied. Danica and Zane both looked at her and swallowed. There was no way there were going to be able to repeat that name. The hardest language in any story, fact, or fiction, was the eagles. Sighing the Eagle blinked at them. "But you may call me Namá." She said, her tone officially dropping to a normal standard. They both relaxed now, as Danica nodded to the Eagle.

"It is our pleasure to meet you Namá." She replied. Zane nodded his head as well. He would have to ask around, and learn all about the Eagles. The situation was so strange, at such a tentative time; they would choose to show up. Something wasn't right. Danica Led Namá Into he keep and introduced her to a room should stay in, until she had a chance to talk to her advisors. Bowing out, Danica left Namá in her room.

Upon being left, Nam'atakash turned and moved into a more private section, away from windows and doors. She pulled out a small piece of parchment and wrote down a letter. The strange symbols of the Aquila language seemed to dance in elegant patterns, the rich black ink moved across the paper and hummed with its own kind of magic. After she tucked the pen away and let go of the note, the letters vanished. She rolled it up carefully and tied it with a red ribbon, the same color as her cape. Walking to the window she called to the sky. A high screech of the eagle called a messenger to her. A small golden eagle, whose bright feathers shinned in the setting sun. The eagle clasped the letter in its powerful talons. Turning the majestic head towards the sun it took off again, and vanished in the orange sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was relaxing in the room, exploring each part of it when she heard a soft knock on the door. Flicking her head towards it she moved gracefully and opened it. Instantly her eyes caught Zane of guard and he stumbled back as she held him tightly, under her control. She smiled softly and walked towards him until his back was against the wall. He stood only a foot away, her eyes ever baring into him.

"Tell me Zane, do you and Danica plan of having a child?" SHe purred softly, pressing even closer to him, her head tilting to the side, the silky locks falling across her shoulder. He stared at her, unable to control himself.

"I..I don't know. I'd like to..." The words were forced from his mouth, he couldn't control it no mater how much he fought it. He felt her sigh, the cool air brushed against his skin. The smell of warm summer rain flooded him.

"Would Danica like to?" She inquired yet again, tilting her head the other way, now she was only a few inches from him. His chest was heaving as he clinged to the wall for support, trying to make himself as small as possible. He chocked as he fought the words.

"She is... worried about it. Im not...sure." He gasped out. As soon as the words were spoken the Eagles head snapped away breaking the connection. Zane collapsed on the floor trying to catch his breath. Then he looked up at her with a confused expression. "What just happened?" He asked pushing himself up. Nam'atakash only smiled sweetly and offered him a hand up.

"I'm afraid you just passed out, you should go see a doctor." A sweeter voice could not have been heard, nor one with such genuine concern. She brushed her hair back an put her hand on his shoulder. "Go, i will find Danica, i'm very good with directions." She purred softly. Zane felt a warmth pass over him as he nodded and stumbled down the hall to the hospital, completely oblivious to what had just happened. Nam'atakash watched him leave, then the sweet smile faded into determination as she stalked down the halls silently. Her next mission was to find Danica...alone. It didn't take long, the only hawk that reeked of a cobra. She could smell her from her room.

Danica spotted the Eagle approaching her. Her first thought was fear of facing this creature again, then of Zane, where had he gone? He was suppose to meet her. When she was only a few steps away Danica smiled as best she good.

"Good evening, I hope your quarters are suitable." She spoke very diplomatically but inside she was shaking, and Nama could tell. She nodded her head slightly, letting her hair fall in her face.

"They are perfect, and your dearest mate is fine, he simply fainted and has gone to see a doctor, you need not to worry about him." He replied, reading Danica's mind. The young queen was now very uncomfortable.

"Ah...perhaps i should go see him." She said attempting to walk past the Eagle, whose hand caught Danica by the shoulder. Instantly Danica froze.

"That would not be a good idea, i would prefer we could talk somewhere private." The perviously kind and cheerful girl suddenly took on a dark tone and Danica shivered. She nodded her head and ushered her into a private room. When the door shut Nam'atakash took on her true form. Large golden wings stretched from her shoulders and shimmered even in the darkness of the room. Her eyes now looked like they had been pulled straight from a golden eagle, her nails grew longer, hooked and sharp. The designs tattooed on her body now seemed to twist across her skin as if they were alive. Danica gasped and fell back against the wall.

"What..." She was cut off my the sharp glare of Nama.

"Please Danica, do not look at me like i'm some villain. The Falcons have their lost souls that can tell the future, but the Eagles have their own way, one that does not require the loss of ones faculties." She said boredly, though her voice had the sharp tones of the Eagles call. "Danica, what you and Zane will do in the future, could well destroy your two peoples, and almost wipe out the entire Falcon and wolf races. And many others will be greatly affected. It simply can not be allowed to happen." She said walked towards Danica who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked softly trying to hold herself together. The Eagle looked at her, with almost a trace of sadness but it vanished.

"No, as easy as that would be, that is not the mission i have been given. Instead, I will make you barren, and no children shall ever be born from you." She said moving closer to Danica who no could no longer fight a single tear form sliding down her cheek.

"You cant do that..." She said softly. But Nama only laughed.

"Actually i can, its one of the easiest things to be done." Moving besides Danica she placed her hand on Danica abdomen and pressed. Slowly the designs on Nama's body ran down her arm and wrapped themselves around Danica. She felt a warm buzzing feeling, then the designs vanished, as did the feeling. She held her stomach then looked up. The Eagle was gone. Danica shook her head and looked around and began to wonder if she had just imagined the whole thing. Opening the door she stepped out to see Nama and Zane walking down the hall talking and laughing. She ran up to Zane.

"Are you alright!" She gasped holding Zane. He only looked at her confused.

"Danica, why wouldn't I be?" He asked looking at her with slight concern.

"Nama said you..." glancing at the Eagle who looked just as confused Danica shut her mouth. Maybe she had just imagined it. She had been under a lot of stress. "Never mind..." She said softly and looked away.

"Alright then..." Zane said. "Lets go eat." He led them down to the main hall. Before they entered though, Nama stopped.

"I will be right there." She said. Zane nodded and disappeared into the crowd with Danica. Nama turned down a dark empty hall, vanishing until she came to a small door. Opening it she quickly stepped inside. Appearing in the corner a Large man stood. Broad shoulders, strong masculine body and deep golden hair and mahogany eyes. He wore a similar out fit to Nama's. The straps went over both shoulders and a red cape connected to both as well and was lined with a rich gold.

"Is it done?" He asked, his voice was deep and over powering, though Nama seemed not to notice.

"Yes m'lord." She replied with a deep bow. He nodded his head and stepped more into the light. Similar tattoos adorned the side of his face and neck, as well as upper arm.

"Good, Now infiltrate the Falcons nest." He said and with that he vanished into the darkness. Nama lifted her head and smiled slightly. Ah the falcons treasure island.


End file.
